Silent Life Support
by RedRebelPirate
Summary: I never thought I'd come to rely on someone this much. And yet I'm still the only one who knows, just how much we owe her. RenjiXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Based of the anime for **A Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash** , I've not read the light novel or manga, as for **Goblin Slayer** I've read most of the manga but the story will be based mostly on **Grimgar.** Except the rating will be **M** for the things that happen in a similar fashion as in **Goblin Slayer,** also monsters will be taken from both stories, same with the characters, ( **goblins** will be from **GS** though).  
It will start a bit slow and I might not update this regularly and this story will mainly be about ** ** **Renji****** and an ** ** **OC.******

 ** **The more reviews the faster the**** **updates :P**

* * *

 **Quote of the day:**

Even when the light goes out,

darkness stays away.

~Me~

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

(Renji's POV)

Looking back, she stood out to me from the very first moment. Nobody else seemed to notice the extraordinary strength she already showed back then. From that very first moment, that very first day and nobody else knows how much we've relied on her ever since. How she carried all of our lives with her, making sure we didn't starve, _or worse..._ I don't know how many times she's saved our lives, but it's more than I care to count. I will never forget how much we owe her, how much _I_ owe her. I would've never made it this far without her, _none_ us would have. But now that it's too late, how can I ever repay her? Now that's she's already... _gone._

That unexplainable day... That day when we first came here _she_ led us through the darkness, I'll never forget her fearless expression when she went forward as the first to face the unknown, the first to step into the light.

I never believed in love at first sight and while I still probably wouldn't admit it, _even_ if you asked me now. _I think,_ if I'm being honest, I already admired her from that very first moment on, though I only realized that much, much later.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's short, but please R&R let me know what you think about. Lets see if I can surprise you!


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Grimgar, or Goblin Slayer.** Nor any pieces from other stories that are used for cliché. But I do own my OC and an interesting new take on the Grimgar story, (with less plot-holes hopefully) and with just a tad more of the sickening sense of dread that Goblin Slayer has, so trigger warnings include murder, rape, cannibalism and other gory things you'd find in a horror story. **You've been warned.** (it starts out slow though) Official genre's are Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/Angst/Horror/Gore. Rated M for A REASON. **Enjoy everyone :D**

 **Quote of the day:**

Whatever doesn't kill me,

best start running.

~Someone somewhere~

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _(Renji's POV)_**

In the beginning there was darkness. We all woke up in the same enclosing, suffocating darkness. There was only the sound of my own breathing at first and the sensation of the ground. The more I awakened the more sensations I could feel. The hard ground, the cold, the stale air and no light at all. I could not remember, _why_ was I here? Where did I come from? Was I really supposed to be here? I could not remember anything.

When I'd awoken, I noticed that there were more people in this place, wherever 'this' was. It was hard orientating myself without any light, but I seemed to be in some kind of stone room, I couldn't really tell for sure though. I couldn't tell with how many we were, but I was sure there were at least another 10 people. I could hear the even breathing or soft snoring sounds too of some that were still vast asleep. Those were not the only sounds as I listened a bit more, there was also some soft crying and whispering amongst the crowd.

As last of my drowsiness disappeared, I felt like I could remember some things now, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember _anyone_ , no names, no faces, only the experiences I'd shared with them. I had a family, parents, siblings, at least according to memory, but I had no feelings toward them. It was as if I was remembering someone else's life, _to know of it,_ yet feel nothing. Everything that had ever mattered to me had been erased.

Who was I? And what should I do? I really didn't know. All I knew was that whatever it was, I should just do _something._

* * *

Apparently, it was the same for all of us, some didn't even remember anything besides their name. Not even knowing they came from a different world at all. And with that I meant that we actually came from a different world. The world we came from had been with one whitely moon, with airplanes and cell phones. This different world, if you could call it that, has 2 moons a red one and a green one. It has magic, monsters. It was all quite a shock at first. Especially to the ones who didn't remember a single thing.

I couldn't blame them, when we first woke up here, we were in a dark enclosed cold room, with no windows or doors and still unaware of the whole new world outside. The only thing we could hear were each other, with blinding darkness we could neither see each other or anything else. We couldn't even stand up without losing our balance, so we all just sat on the stone-cold floor.

I heard some tapping noise, I didn't know where it came from, and it seemed to change locations with every echo. I wondered what it was but had no way to find out.

Some girls started crying and everything broke into chaos, _that was..._ until she spoke. In a clear strong voice, I heard her speak up above the noise and echo's everyone was making.

"Everything will be alright!"

"Everything will be alright!" The same voice repeated.

I don't know why, but it worked to calm all the voices a little. The voice of the girl continued in a bit lower volume now, but still clearly audible to everyone.

"I am Kyra, let us do a roll call to see how many of us are here. I know you might be scared; we all are. So, I'll start."

"One!"

I decided that at least trying to gather more knowledge, would be better than just sitting here doing nothing to help the situation at all.

So, I called out:

"Two!"

It seemed that just that was all that was needed to get everyone else going too, as even the crying girls stopped snivelling long enough to answer their number,

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

And the next and the next kept taking over.

The roll call lasted up until nineteen, by then everyone had quieted down, even the crying had completely stopped. Everyone was waiting for the voice of the girl to speak again. Even though she was in the same boat as all of us. We all eagerly anticipated she would speak again. In under a minute everyone had already subconsciously come to rely on that voice to come to guide us once more.

But our expectations were not betrayed as she spoke up again. I could tell that everyone was attentively listening to what she had to say. I hated to admit it, but I too was confused and so _I too,_ listened intently to the voice that had promised it'd be alright.

"So, we are with nineteen in total, I've noticed some say they cannot remember anything. However, I can remember my name and even a bit more than that. I also remember that the last thing I was doing before waking up here; 'was going to sleep in my own bed' so let's see. Let's check if at least everyone remembers their name and going to sleep. To help keep track, everyone say your number again before you start."

"So, person two, please go ahead and tell us if you remember your name and if you remember anything else like the last thing you did before waking up here. If you really don't remember anything, it's fine to say so too."

Curiously enough as I thought about it, I also found out I remembered much the same, while the details were blurred, I also remembered going to sleep. So, I said as much after I introduced myself as Renji and the next person took over, several people revealed to actually have had in a different experience, some really could only remember their name.

It was information, but I couldn't quite see how this information would help, it did feel better than doing nothing like before though.

The introduction continued on number 12, a boy called Moguzo, he had a reasonably deep voice, but he said he was only 16, or at least that he thought so, he seemed a bit uncertain. He said, the last thing he remembered was being in a kitchen making soup, which was completely different from any other so far.

Others couldn't even remember how old they were, or what they were doing. Since it wasn't asked, I didn't say, but I'm actually 22. Some had included it or mentioned it during the introduction, but so far all had said they were 16 or 17. I wondered if there was a reason I seemed to be the only one a bit older.

Now that I thought about it a bit more, it seemed funny. I felt different and my voice it sounded a little higher pitched then I seemed to remember, but maybe it was just the echo that distorted the sound.

The more I thought about it, the more I felt it was odd, in my memory I had once broken my left leg and it had been hard to move and stiff ever since, even going as far as to make me limb. But now... that stiffness was simply and completely _gone._ It felt like I was 17 again, I felt as good and fit like I did back then. Even my hair was also shorter than I remembered it being, it being up in spikes now, like how I had worn it back in the days of my military service.

* * *

As the round continued everyone started to murmur and have quiet conversations between themselves. It was obvious though, nobody seemed to know anyone else, even after everyone had said their names. Once again, some people were getting prone to panic, quietly whispering about how that didn't help at all, but when she spoke; it was like a charm. Her voice steady and calm reminded everyone she was not done, and everyone calmed at once. It became so quiet; you could even hear a pin drop if you tried.

"Everyone, I know it is scary to not know anything, but crying is not going to help. So, how about we try to at least share what we _do_ know? First, it would be wise to at least try to figure out where we are. Or how to out how to get out of this dark place."

"I am afraid that this place is completely sealed of, since there is no light nor any air flow. The floor and walls seem to be made of solid stone, so it does appear we are trapped, but we were able to get in somehow. I'm sure there must be a way to get out as well. Does anyone know anything more regarding this place or why we are here?"

Everyone started to whisper once again, trying to figure out if they should speak up, but in the end nobody did. It was frustrating though, because I too wanted to speak up, to help the voice that kept us from despairing. But in the end, I didn't have the faintest idea either nor any new information to add.

The girls voice spoke again, it sounded a bit dejected now too but no less deterred. She talked about how it was best to stay calm and to keep trying for a solution. She told everyone to feel around them, on the floor and walls for objects, or for a possible hidden door or switch. Everyone complied again and I too started to meticulously feel the floor and wall around me.

There were muffled sounds of clothes brushing past stone as people moved on their knees around the dark room, that I/ _we_ could only describe as a dungeon. However even after some time nothing was found. It was hard to tell time in here, but I supposed about an hour had passed since waking up. Everyone was slowly getting more and more desperate, but when suddenly the girls voice sounded. A slimmer of hope passed through me and the rest of the group, maybe she'd found something!

"Everyone be very quiet, I think I heard something." Within moments everyone was silent, maybe it was the aesthetic of her voice together with the echo that made us all unable to disobey, or otherwise just the desperation.

"I heard it again!" The girls voice sounded even more hopeful this time.

"It kind of sounds like... laughing..."

...

"And now it sounds like clicking, metal scraping over metal"

"Footsteps, They're footsteps."

Everyone quieted down even more. Some even trying to hold their breath, just to listen if maybe they could hear it too, but nobody could. Frustrated, conversations burst forth again, but everyone hoped that the noise was a good sign. Maybe if they really were footsteps, they would get us out of here?

But our guiding voice sounded irritated if nothing else.

"Everyone quiet, I really can hear voices."

Everyone quieted as the girl's voice commanded again, but it seemed that while everyone was listening intently too, nobody else was able to hear what this "leading" girl said she was hearing, me included.

* * *

 ** _(Leading girl's POV)_**

I didn't know if I really heard something at first, but I certainly did hear metal scraping metal a moment later. The noise gradually becoming even more prominent with each passing moment and then I heard _them_ speaking. The noise from the other 18 people in the room made it nearly impossible to make out what was being said though. I told them to be quiet, but some of the conversation was already lost. The bit of accent they had was already making it hard enough as it was, however somehow, I did get some of it;

 **The overhead conversation:**

...

"Wonder ivve thiss time around, the batch o newbiesss will ha anyon actually worthhewhile."

"Yeahh, I hear the the lasst bunchh like ussual didn't eeven lasst til the end of the monthh."

"Something abou gobli feedsss I heer"

"yes, whho knowss thoughh, sseveral monthss ago we had a good appie, but didn't hee like sskip town? Or did hee enn up dyin after all?

"You're right, and nahh hee heeded for the capitaa I thhink, wihh one of them patrol envvoysss, also wassn't there the healer chickie whhohh made it from thhree monthhsss ago too?"

"Oh righht, the one that esscaped the Cyrene mine alive after her party was decsimated by Deathh Sspot. Sshe's still in town issn't sshe?"

...

* * *

 ** _(Renji's POV)_**

For a moment I too, thought that maybe she was making it up that she was hearing voices.

 _But what would she gain from that? To keep up morale? It would only work counterproductive if it did turn out to be false though._

Though before I could linger on it a second more another girl's voice sounded: "I heard something too just now!"

Shaken up, I also listened even more intently than ever. After several seconds I too could hear a click-click... click-click noise on a regular basis.

"It really does sounds like footsteps; they sound very heavy though." Interjected a voice of a guy that I vaguely remembered belonged to number 9, and more people started to agree.

Now that everyone had heard it, excitement went through the group like a lit wildfire. Since they were footsteps, they would really get us out of here? Some of them even started to shout to get the attention of the people on the outside, if it helped though, I doubted it.

...

* * *

 ** _(Leading girl's POV)_**

The voices quieted a moment, but then a loud "clank!" could be heard throughout the stone dungeon. A moment later light cracked underneath a rising stone wall. Just like everyone else I let out a sigh of relief, at least we wouldn't suffocate. _But what they'd talked about earlier, though it doesn't make much sense, it sounds really worrisome. I doubt anyone else could really hear what they said, I was closest to the wall after all. But first let's get out of here and worry about that later._

When the stone rose to at least a meter high, I got up and with support of the wall started to make my way to the opening of light.

"Everyone, we're saved! We really can get out this way! I know it's full of unknowns right now and you might be scared but staying here will not help. Gather up your courage and follow me out into the light, we can figure out what to do next when we've al had a breath of fresh air."

...

When my eyes adjusted to the light and I stepped out the door, I could see I was on a hill with a magnificent view of a very lush green valley, mixed with white of what looked like an ancient white-stoned city. Just in time to see the last of the red glow from the sunset, it took my breath away with its beauty. So much so, I halted in my step and someone bumped into me from behind.

I stumbled forward, barely keeping my balance. I quickly turned around to see what the dungeon behind me looked like. It was a massive building of white stone, just like the rest of the city. It towered skyward like a temple, a guardian, and a memento of ancient times, with at the top, a small red light. I couldn't see it very well from where I stood, but it was a warm beckoning light yet with an eery dangerous feel to it too. I stood in trance looking at it, it was as if it was calling me, telling me to live and to _fight_. I clenched my fist, readying myself for anything.

Shaken out of the trance by a cough, I noticed two sturdy, but not to tall looking men with moustache's, standing on either side of the dark entrance I'd just come from. They were both about the same height and maybe just two inches smaller than myself. They were in full plate armour, that immediately reminded me of the middle ages, as if they were some knights guarding a king's castle. They looked stern but, despite that they both carried spears, not that all threatening. I glanced at them, the voices I'd heard earlier seemed to belong to them, from the looks alone they already seemed to match. I did assume it was them and I wondered what they planned to do with us.

After another second I also noticed a big scary looking fella with white spiky hair still half standing in the dark of the entrance. And no matter how I looked at him he had the air of a gangster about him. Though I couldn't really tell why exactly, if I had to give a precise point, it would probably be because of his just cold looking eyes. He did not even have shoes on and yet he was already much taller than the guards, sticking above them with a whole head. Even for a Westerner, and a girl at that, I was tall but this guy, this guy was on another level all together. He was broad shouldered with muscled arms too, he made quite the imposing figure. I even saw those knights/guards taking a glance at him, gripping their spears just a bit more tightly.

I realized he must've been the one to bump into me, as he was the second one to come out the dungeon door. As he stepped forward, we made eye-contact as he glanced down at me. Giving me a slight nod as he came to stand next to me. But for some reason it just kind of rubbed me the wrong way how he looked down at me like that. No, to be frank it just pissed me off.

 _Was that supposed to be an apology for bumping into me? Yeah, I know it was kind of my fault for suddenly stopping, but I just hadn't expected anyone to come our right behind me that quickly, gimme a break. The least you could do was just say a quick "pardon or at least a sorry". Grrr... Guys like that piss me of the most, the kind that's always so conceited, they think that they're better than everyone else. Especially when they're build like that guy, they're always so domineering and assume they own the place._

As I grumbled some to myself for a time, more people came from the door. By the time I cast aside my thoughts the place had already filled itself with at least 15 more people. They seemed to come from all over, not one looked to be from the exact same ethnic or social group. But for some reason we could all understand each other, did we all speak English? For some reason I felt something was off about that. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. _Maybe we really do all speak English? Or is it something else? While this is odd, it's not in my best interest to focus on that right now, survival comes first._

Deciding to think on it some more later, I started to think about the more important questions, like where we actually were and the all important _why_.

* * *

 **Afterword: Hey everyone,** hope you liked it, anyway I while I'm adding a lot including some new characters I am mostly using the **Grimgar** story especially in the beginning. But the world itself is more like **Goblin Slayer** , I hope I can do the originals justice, just with my own personal twist **. R &R please :D Reviews mean quicker updates.  
**


End file.
